Dagames Bendy songs
This page is for the 4 bendy songs Will has made. Songs Lyrics 'Build Our Machine' They have sent you a letter, To come back home and play, But to your dismay This isn't your day For the happy fun time Has begun to fade Watch as we reanimate Our corpses you abandoned We're dismantled We're mishandled But we won't be skipped and swayed Trapped within these walls You left our souls to drip away The ink decays The walls at bay But the reckoning has come today You say Borris has no guts 'cause you Replaced it with mechanical strain We've been tortured But we move forward This disorder kills your day I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT So you found all the pieces To initiate the plan Our venon stains The night remains But the ending is always just the same No gain Nod your head to the beat of death As you draw your last eternal breath Sensations Of an invasion Start to course right through our veins You say we have no brains We're just cartoons for your portrayal To tell some tale about a boat and sail But sure this inevitably unveils the fail Splashes of eternal hate Will flood the floor and clean your slate Now we're the tool's And you're the fool Our nightmare dominates I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT I am aware That your soul is now divine We care not to toil With unbroken chains So don't toil with ours Like he did with our shining stars So prepare for adventure We're a whole new creature From the darkest side You can't take away the pain we feel Created as monsters That come to life Come back to life! So you've come end now Alive but dead inside The heart beats loud You've join our crowd We are but punished serpentines Your life with him was fun But now the terror's only just begun Now come with me And you will see We're A NEW BORN CYANIDE! I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS FOR NOW YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT TONIGHT BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT! ________________________________ 'Gospel Of Dismay' You joined the underground cabaret today Oh hey there, tell me your name You try to run and tell the world But you're stranded in a darkened cave Oh Henry we hate you the same So listen up my friend There's more that meets the eye You power up the studio And bring them to life Now play the beat that trickles Through the halls Or else your life is nevermore Don't worry chum It's not the music that dies Now listen up Our life support machine Was brought to life by remarkable hands Forget about the hell we've seen The time has come to revive our band So bang the drums to a rhythm Captivating the beat And press the keys on the piano For the ritual please The song's alive with the night With your help we'll revive The devil's advocate Is staring right through your lies You're just returning our old strings tonight I hope you turn up the light now Can I get an amen in here? (AMEN) You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew Can I get an amen in here? (AMEN) This magic is fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand We came back to his darkened cell You're going to break us out of this hell We've been stars since the rhythm days But our instruments have all grown tired And in the end our only dream was to dance They took the dance away we got retired But that was long ago We have a new chance of face We've turned it up a couple notches with a brand new pace You think that they all just erased us Betrayed us, enslaved us But the deed is done And now we want to get out Now listen up Ain't it nice to be underground With a good ol' friend like me So you notice that sign, we ain't lying But sit down and take a seat There's an exit for sure But that's for shmucks But a little bit of ink And a couple of bucks We can reopen the curtains And show off the strut But for goodness sake You gotta just believe You're just returning our old strings tonight I hope you turn up the light now Can I get an amen in here? (AMEN) You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew Can I get an amen in here? (AMEN) This magic is fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand We came back to his darkened cell You're going to break us out Go to sleep my little sheep It's time to rest your head Whether alive or dead I am the keeper of the key That will set us all free I bring the demon back to life There's a song I sing that shows us the light Even in the lighter side of hell We sing with delight Play the notes that I require This will please my desire You have given me the tools to restart this fire There's a twisted fate That controls us, and betrays us My friends have a death wish And all of this is him to blame Now we've brought him to his knees Your only hope to escape this Is to embrace this We need your help to keep this demon at bay Let's end this today You're the conductor of this performance now Henry Will you take their word, or ours Golly I hope this works You turned on this machine Now you have to believe Can I get an amen in here? You see the magic of art It would tear you apart if you knew Can I get an amen in here? This magic is fueled by your heart But the dreams in his eyes were untrue He had bigger plans for the band By demand We came back to this world of grey WELCOME TO THE GOSPEL OF DISMAY! "Welcome to the gospel of dismay" ______________________________________ 'Instruments Of Cyanide' Trapped within the silence inside Watching as the days go by outside All this replacing, discarding my face in this hollow tune The fall of the idol will tear us limb from limb To where wondering was a sin, to where nightmares can begin This life did not choose us, it chose to consume us To ready the day we march with dread beneath the sway Dark nights are upon us Black magic slays on the chorus For the choir's in tune with an angel Foresight of the broken chain us May her demeanor divide us Within sorrow and blindness We'll follow where the path of freedom can rejoin us now We bow before a fake, for goodness sake Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence I am the one calling your name I in the name of violence Sentence you down to hell Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools So I create this instrument of cyanide Dark nights have devoured us I walk this river of conscience For a time where we come to escape here This lends has an open vengeance I've laid in here for the longest time The deadliest choir chimes for my awakening reckoning will see It's the light tonight We bow before a fake, for goodness sake Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence I am the one calling your name I in the name of violence Sentence you down to hell Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools So I create this instrument of cyanide It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) For there's one more thing have of mine, the core to my strings (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) So as you ascend to the heavens now, I'll drag you back down to hell, listen to me! (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine (I've laid in here for the longest time) And when the ashes spread apart It is then I'll take out his heart Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence I am the one calling your name I in the name of violence Sentence you down to hell Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools So I create this instrument of cyanide It is time for you to leave, or so it may Seem (Dark nights are upon us. Black magic slays on the chorus) Drag you back down to hell, listen to me! (I've laid in here for the longest time) Your friend is now mine, all mine Dark nights are upon us! ____________________________________________________ 'Meet Thy Maker' Awoken I stand, a four legged Creature Buried alive, I crashed through the ether Bellowing in circles, I'm a survivor The credit was taken, but I wasn't either I am the fear I'm the creator Trapped in a torture machine I'm broken, but I swear for the unspoken I'm Still Here! Get out the way of me You cannot betray me again I'm armed with destiny More times than your anarchy It's been harder to breathe I can't place all the pain I feel inside Prepare to meet thy maker! Redeem the power, step down in the carriage and follow me I have devoured, your friend on the other side Who could it be? What did we do? 'Tis but a sing that I'm coming for you Neighbors at heart I sold him in parts Came for the slaughter Through angels doors! You are the bait id been waiting for First I must show you your inky remorse He's taken his course Yet I'm Still Here! Get out the way of me You cannot betray me again I'm armed with destiny More times than your anarchy It's been harder to breathe I can't place all the pain I feel inside Prepare to meet thy maker! Can you hear this? Can you feel is immortal presence? It is time To set us free I feel, The end May all who defy me step down I'm near, your end I just need more time! Call on the light Shine it on me Breathe in the damage you see Screeches of pain inflict your mind! Get out the way of me You cannot betray me again I'm armed with destiny More times than your anarchy It's been harder to breathe I can't place all the pain I feel inside Prepare to meet thy maker! Gallery Category:Trivia